


The Winchester Family

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: You and Me and Dean Makes Three [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Kid Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Older Sam Winchester, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Parent Gabriel, Parent Sam Winchester, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Snippets of the life of Sam and Gabe Winchester and their son Dean. Various events following 'Crayons, Cappuccinos, and a Crazy Life' minor spoilers so if you don't want that wait until the first book is finished to start reading the one shors. (Not all of them will be in chronological order)
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: You and Me and Dean Makes Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Winchester Family

Dean had been nervous about staying the summer at Uncle Bobby's. He liked Uncle Bobby, but he didn't know very many people around town aside from Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. His dad wanted him to make friend for the summer, so he kept bringing Dean to the park. Something about making friend because they're going to live here once Dad graduates law school.

Dean didn't mind that too much but he didn't really like any of the other kids. Most of the kids were younger than Dean, they were usually annoying. The older kids didn't really want Dean to play with him.

Dean ended up drawing in the dirt most days. Today was no different at first. Then a soccer ball his his arm. A boy, seeming around his age or maybe a little older, probably six or seven years old, came running over to Dean chasing after the ball. He'd apologized to Dean earning a simple shrug in reply. Dean hadn't been verbal at all this week and this was no exception.

"Hi, I'm Benny." The kid smiled.

Dean looked up at the boy and smiled back, he signed, 'D-E-A-N'

Benny didn't know what that meant, he sat down next to Dean anyway, "Ya don't talk much, do ya?" Benny asked, Dean just shrugged, "Is that how ya talk?" 

Benny just pointed to Dean's hands, and the other boy nodded. He didn't quite understand what sign language was exactly, but it wasn't really something he'd been exposed to yet. Benny was sure he'd figure it out soon, he liked this kid so he wanted to know more about him.

Benny picked his ball up, "Wanna play soccer?"

Dean smiled and nodded. He followed Benny to the grass. Benny kicked the ball to Dean and he kicked it back. Dean wasn't sure why Benny was so interested in playing it him, but it was fun so he tried not to think about it too much.

"Benny. Sweetheart, we need t' get goin'." A woman called out.

"Comin' Donna! I gotta go." Benny frowned picking up his ball, "I'll see ya later."

Benny rushed over to the blonde. The woman, Donna, smiled. She looked back to the young boy that her foster son had been playing with. He'd already run back to a tall man after Benny had left.

"Did ya make a friend, kiddo?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. We played soccer." Benny replied, kicking the soccer ball along as he followed Donna.

Donna smiled, "That's nice. What's his name?" 

"I don't know." Benny shrugged, "He don't talk much."

"Well, you're not exactly a chatter box either, mister." Donna teased.

Dean ran off to Sam, eagger to tell him all about Benny. He'd explained the best he could in signs. Sam had held back a laugh at the boy's excitement, and instead motioned for Gabriel to come over so Dean could tell his Papa.

The next day Dean was a little more excited about going to the park. It was just going to be him and Papa this time, since Dad had to go to work on weekdays. Dean already had his shoes on by the time Gabriel had called for him to get ready.

"Let's go, let's go." Dean tugged on Gabe's hand.

Gabe sighed, "Wait for Jo. She's coming too."

"But-"

"No buts. Jo wants to come so she's coming." Gabe informed his boy.

Dean loved Jo but he didn't want her tagging along with him and his new friend. She's probably closer to Benny's age, so she'd just steal him from Dean. Luckily Jo was more interested in playing on the swings than whatever Dean was doing.

Dean ran over to his friend as soon as he caught sight of him, "Hi Benny."

"Hi." Benny replied, "What was yer name again? I couldn't understand the hand thing."

Dean smiled, he was used to that kind of thing by now, "Dean."

"So yer actually talking today." Benny was a little confused, he'd assumed Dean couldn't talk at all.

"Yeah. Sometimes my head doesn't let me." Dean tried to explain, "The words don't work then people don't understand me good."

"Can ya teach me the hand stuff?" Benny asked.

Dean smiled wider than he probably ever had before, "Yeah!"

Later that afternoon Dean heard a woman call out for Benny saying that it was time to go home. It was a different woman than the day before, Dean could tell even before he saw her. Benny was gone not long after and then Dean returned to Gabe's side.

"Who's your friend?" Jody asked as she and Benny walked back to the house.

"Dean." Benny answered plainly, before Jody could ask another question Benny spoke up again, "Can I use the computer?"

"Sure." Jody agreed.

Once they were home Benny took his shoes off and rushed into Jody's office to get on the computer. Jody followed Benny to see what he was doing on the computer. She didn't mean any harm by it, simply wanted to make sure that a seven year old wasn't seeing anything he shouldn't be seeing. He kept deleting everything he put into the search bar, unsure of what to type.

"What are you trying to find?" Jody asked.

"Sometimes Dean's head doesn't let 'em do any talkin'. Then he has to use his hands." Benny explained, "His dad got good at it too so he can understand 'em. I wanna get good at it so I know what he's sayin'." 

"Oh." Jody pulled up a chair next to the computer, "Here, let me help you. I think I know what you're looking for."

Jody searched for a print off of the ASL alphabet. Benny just watched eager to get whatever it was that Jody was finding to help him learn Dean's hand thing. Jody retrieved the sheet from the printer and handed it to the boy.

"That's the alphabet in sign language. Start by learning that, then you can move on to some full words." Jody smiled and ruffled Benny's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. It was interesting trying to write Benny as a kid, I'd never done that before.


End file.
